Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Sogekihei The Protagonist of Devil Survivor 2 is an 18 year old high school student in Tokyo Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Sogekihei * ''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-: Sogekihei Design Sogekihei The protagonist has short curly black hair and a set of blue eyes. He wears a blue-white striped turtle neck with a white, loose hoodie over it with ends that resemble bunny ears. Blue jeans, pale blue sneakers, and a pair of headphones complete the outfit. Although it can plainly be seen that the protagonist carries an MP3 player with him all the time, he is never shown wearing headphones except in Yamato's Route. Personality The personality of the protagonist is determined by the choices of the player. Unlike most Shin Megami Tensei protagonists, his dialogue choices are typically far more comical. In more vexing situations, his dialogue choices are alarmingly aggressive and gutsy. Additionally, should the player choose so, he is also very knowledgable and well read. It seems that above all, the protagonist canonically has a great sense of humor. For example, if the player chooses to successfully persaude Ronaldo to join the party, he will always comment that he hopes to gain the protagonist's sense of humor no matter what choices are chosen. Similarly, throughout the Restorer ending, Io comments multiple times that the protagonist is saying something funny again. The player even faces a situation there where all the choices are comical jabs at Daichi. As for what other people think of him, the entire cast respects and admires him whether it be for his strength, aloofness, or comedic talent to the point that they still maintain a healthy relationship with him on the Last Day even if they disagree with the player's actions or ideals. Profile Devil Survivor 2 Sogekihei The Protagonist is a third year high school student from a metropolitan area. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Returning from an exam session, he is approached by his peer, Daichi Shijima. Excited, he introduces Nicaea, "a dead face delivery site". Afterwards they shop and then meet with fellow student Io Nitta on the subway. After friendly banter, they mysteriously get an message from Nicaea attached with a video depicting the three being crushed under a train. Lo and behold, shortly after they experience a freak train accident from which they survive, awakening to the sight of demons crowding over them. Forced to fend them off, the demons mysteriously remark that they agree to be the servants of the party and disappear. Upon reaching the surface, they find destruction scattered across the city. Later, another death clip is sent depicting Daichi only. In his bid to save his friend, he is accompanied by a uniformed woman later to be known as Makoto Sako. After the battle, they are taken in by JP's where the events of Devil Survivor 2 start to unfold. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Kingmaker ending, the Protagonist successfully manages to take down Polaris and places Al Saiduq as his successor. The two, having formed a great deal of trust for each other, say their goodbyes as Al Saiduq shows the Protagonist one last vision: the sunrise of a new world. In the Meritorious ending, the Protagonist works as the right hand man of Yamato, presumably taking over when and if he retires. In the Restorer/Triumphant ending, the Protagonist has returned to his daily life, prior to the invasion. He is confirmed to have retained all of his memories from the whole ordeal proven by how he recognized Io even though she should be a stranger in his world. Io asks him out to which he agrees and they are captivated by each other, to the point that Daichi is rendered a third wheel. Stats As usual with most other protagonists in the Shin Megami Tensei series, the stat distribution of the protagonist is up to the player to decide, allowing for customization of how the player wants him to perform in battle. Gallery Hero_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Cosmos Daichi Plus Ending.png|The protagonist floating in the cosmos as Polaris rewinds time File:Devil_Survivor_2_Protagonist_in_the_Daichi_Plus_Ending.png|The protagonist leaving the subway with Daichi and Io in the Restorer and Triumphant endings Trivia * Sogekihei cell phone is blue, and the only one with cycloid feature. It is based on a real cell phone: Sharp AQUOS 943SH model manufactured by SoftBank, a cell phone company.http://mb.softbank.jp/en/products/sharp/943sh.html * At one point one of his dialogue choices references Maerlyn's Grapefruit. * He has a shocked expression, though it is used on only three occasions: the first time is in one of Fumi's fate events, where Jungo is electrocuted by her machine; the dialogue choice is "Jungo's still awake...". Another time is in Daichi's/Ronaldo's route, when Yamato calls out to him from behind (dialogue choice: "Gaaaah!"), and the last time is in the Anguished One's route, when the Anguished One suddenly appears behind the protagonist (the dialogue choice is "Holy crap--!"). References Category:Sogekihei Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2